gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Gold Saga
is a media project within the SD Gundam franchise produced in 1995, centered on Bandai's Gunpla and Carddass trading cards. Overview The sixth Knight Gundam work. The story focuses on a return to the kingdom of Lacroa and uses the death of Superior Dragon as the main catalyst for the plot. The character designs come mostly from ''Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It also introduces the Shuffle Knights, a force made up of the lead protagonists from the last four Knight Gundam works. Story Superior Dragon is killed protecting the Saddrac World from a Corona Nova, a strange occurrence that causes the sun to expand and turn the land into a burning inferno. All that remained was the Gold Soul, which spread its power to ten chosen people. Two of these chosen ones were Knight Shine Gundam and Knight Domon. Chapters *'Solar War God Machine' After Superior Dragon's death, the Gold Soul was spread to ten chosen people. Shortly afterwards, the Death-Superior Clan, lead by Devil Dragon Machine Devil Dragoon, tried to eradicate the chosen ones by attacking the Kingdom of Lacroa. Knight Domon, Knight Shine Gundam, Teacher Saisai, and Fighter Dragon Gundam step up to defend the kingdom. As the successors of the Gold Soul, they partner up and "Unite" to control a God Machine. Domon and Shine control War God Machine King of Heart while Sai and Dragon control Dragon God Machine Club on Ace. *'The Chosen Ones' Shine's group travels to the Milita Kingdom. There, they meet the new chosen ones, Trainer Chibodee, Warrior Maxter, Fencer George, and Fencer Rose. However, Shine and Domon could still not fully manifest the power of the Battle God Machine. During a battle, they are lead by Mage Spiegel to fight their own shadows and become able to activate the true Unite. Meanwhile, the remaining chosen ones head towards the Devil Dragon Machine's base. On the way, the group recruits the final chosen ones, Warrior Argo and Heavy Warrior Bolt. *'Hero of Shuffle' Shine and Domon achieved true Unite and returned to the group. Despite defeating the Devil Dragon Machine, the true controller of the Death-Superior Clan is revealed to be Dark Lord Master Gundam. They begin to head back to Lacroa, but are attacked by Master, who had revived the Berserk Dragon Kaiser Wyvern and overwhelms the chosen ones. At that time, the Shuffle Knights, made up of King Gundam II, Vassal Knight GP01, Selenis Knight Neo Gundam, and Holy Dragon Knight Zero, arrive to help them. *'Flash of the Golden God' Berserk Dragon rejects Master and Shine is given the ability to control it. However, Dark God Devil Superior awakens and begins to absorb the life energy of the Saddrac World. In order to prevent this, the chosen ones Unite to become Sun Knight God Gundam. With assistance from the Shuffle Knights, they manage to purify Devil Superior into S Superior Dragon. Characters Reborn Shuffle Knights Knight Shine Gundam/'Powered Knight King Shine'/'Hyper Knight Battle Shine' *''Design Basis: GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam'' A knight who enjoys fighting to the point where it puts him at a disadvantage. He has served multiple kingdoms before, but his personality causes it to never last long. Knight Domon *''Design Basis: Domon Kasshu'' A knight of Lacroa. He has a serious personality in contrast to Knight Shine. Fighter Dragon Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam'' A fighter from the Jaou Kingdom. A young man who is a master of eastern martial arts. In the past, he accidently caused his friend, Mermaid Gundam, to be injured in a mock battle, causing him to travel the world alone. After inheriting the Golden Soul, he goes with his disciple to Lacroa to look for other chosen ones. Apprentice Sai Saici *''Design Basis: Sai Saici'' Dragon's disciple. He urged Dragon to go on a journey to find the chosen one. His bright nature has greatly helped Dragon deal with his dark past. Fencer Rose Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-009NF Gundam Rose'' A swordsman from the Mobius Republic. He was taught under a strict teacher and has a noble personality that does not forgive evil. Fencer George *''Design Basis: George de Sand'' A swordsman from the Mobius Republic and the close friend of Rose. His charitable personality makes him loved by many people. Fighter Max Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter'' A fighter from the Kerby Kingdom. A genius fighter who uses a western style of fighting. He abandoned the glory he had in his home country to throw himself into the mission to find the chosen ones. Trainer Chibodee *''Design Basis: Chibodee Crocket'' Max's trainer and manager. A poor man with an outstanding nature. Heavy Warrior Bolt *''Design Basis: GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam'' A warrior who had worked with the Death-Superior Clan. He awakened once his close friend Argo called out to him. Warrior Argo *''Design Basis: Argo Gulskii'' A warrior from the Milita Kingdom. Sun Knight God Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-017NJII God Gundam'' The fused form of Shine, Dragon, Rose, Max, and Bolt using a "God Unite". Shuffle Knights King Gundam II *''Design Basis: RX-78-2 Gundam'' The main protagonist of SD Gundam Gaiden: Knights of the Round Table. The king who recaptured Britis from Beast King Giga Saramandar. After the death of Superior Dragon, he becomes the leader of the Shuffle Knights. Through his experience with leadership as the leader of the Knights of the Round Table, he keeps the order's morale up. Vassal Knight Zephyranthes *''Design Basis: RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes"'' The main protagonist of SD Gundam Gaiden: Seikihei Monogatari. The knight who protected the Dabat Kingdom from the Neo Zeon Clan and Delaz Kingdom's invasion. After leaving Dabat, he has been putting his all into the activities of the Shuffle Knights. Selenis Knight Neo Gundam *''Design Basis: RX-99 Neo Gundam (Unit 2)'' The main protagonist of SD Gundam Gaiden: Kikōshin Densetsu. After the final battle with Sieg Zeon, he traveled to learn more about the Saddrac World. Afterwards, he joined the Shuffle Knights to protect the world. Holy Dragon Knight Zero Gundam/'Knight Burning Geist' *''Design Basis: ZMT-S12G Shokew'' The main protagonist of Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari. He was given a request by the Shuffle Knights to investigate the Demon Dragon Machine and the ones chosen by Superior Dragon. Burning Geist is the identity he used while searching for the Demon Dragon Machine. The Thunder Sword he currently uses is implied to have been made by Zero himself. He is said to have a meaningful relation to King Gundam II, due to his father, Falco Gundam, being a former member of the prestigious Knights of the Round Table. Lacroa Kingdom King Revel the 13th *''Design Basis: Dr. Mikamura'' The king of Lacroa and Princess Rain's father. He has a stubborn personality. Princess Rain/'Knight Rising Gundam' *''Design Basis: Rain Mikamura and JMF1336R Rising Gundam'' The princess of Lacroa. Out of courtesy towards Domon, she tries to help him as Knight Rising Gundam in secret from her father. Prophet Ready-Go *''Design Basis: Stalker'' King Revel the 13th's prophet. His hidden right eye is said to have the ability to see the future with high accuracy. Knight Captain Gundam Neros/'Neros Gunmons' *''Design Basis: GF13-055NI Neros Gundam'' The captain of the Lacroa Knights and Knight Domon's master. Despite being strict, he is well liked by the knights, but was turned into Monster Neros Gunmons by the power of Devil Dragoon. He is later freed from the spell, but looses to Neros Clone, a copy made of him. Knight Riku Hand *''Design Basis: MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki Kai'' Knights of Lacroa. They are amazed by Shine's abilities. Fencer Proto Gun-EZ *''Design Basis: LM111E02 Gun-EZ Prototype'' Fencer of Lacroa Kingdom. Warrior Javelin Cannon *''Design Basis: RGM-122C Javelin Cannon'' Warrior of Lacroa Kingdom. Elf GM Sniper Custom *''Design Basis: RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom'' An elf who fought the Zeon Clan in the past with Knight Gundam. As he is an elf, he does not age even with the number of years that have passed. After the death of his old comrade, Knight Gundam (who is half of Superior Dragon), he feels nostalgia. Soldier Dami Casshing *''Design Basis: MET6-MS Casshing'' The soldiers of the Lacroa Kingdom. They are in charge of defending the castle gate in battle. Princess Rain's Elite Guard Nobusshis *''Design Basis: JMS71 Nobusshi'' A unit of guards formed by soldiers dedicated to protect Princess Rain. Lookout Guncannon Watcher *''Design Basis: RX-77-2 Guncannon'' A lookout that does his work from the castle walls. Mechanic Engineer Methuss *''Design Basis: MSA-005 Methuss'' Engineers who manufacture and repair machine soldiers in the Lacroa Kingdom. Knight Kyoji/'Mage Spiegel' *'Design Basis: Kyoji Kasshu and GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel' Domon's older brother who had got missing. He had been guiding the chosen ones under the identity of Mage Spiegel. Militia Kingdom Boy King Uso *''Design Basis: Uso Ewin'' A young boy who rules the Militia Kingdom at a young age. Knight Setter Gun-EZ *''Design Basis: LM111E02 Gun-EZ and Setter'' A knight of the Militia Kingdom. Soldier GM Trainer *''Design Basis: TGM-79 GM Trainer'' The soldiers of the Militia Kingdom. They felt something between Domon and Spiegel. Union Clan Stealth Fencer Pixy Gundam Design Basis: RX-78XX Gundam Pixy A fencer of the Union Clan. He hid himself using a Minovsky Cloak in order to observe enemy movements at Guiana Point. Martial Artist Feilong Gundam *''Design Basis: GF4-005NC Feilong Gundam'' The Union Clan's oldest martial artists. He is also the teacher of Dragon Gundam. Soldiers Expo Gundams *''Design Basis: Shuffle Spade, Shuffle Diamond, Shuffle Joker, Shuffle Club, GF11-033NNP Tantra Gundam, GF13-020NK Gundam Zebra, GF13-044NNP Mandala Gundam, GF13-012NN Viking Gundam, and GF13-066NO Nether Gundam'' Warriors gathered from each country to fight the Death-Superior Clan. Some of the people have lost their country, but their morale is very high. Death-Superior Clan Dark Lord Master Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam'' A dark lord who is seeking the resurrection of the dark god. He was sealed away by Superior Dragon long ago, but was resurrected upon his death. His true identity is the "darkness" that exists as a parallel to the "light" Superior Dragon. The two of them once fought over who would be god. Devil Horse Xiaoyun *''Design Basis: Fuunsaiki'' Master's horse. A horse that only follows the strongest person. After Master is defeated, God Gundam becomes its new master. Demon Dragon Machine Devil Dragoon A high-ranking leader in the Death-Superior Clan who leads the Zeist Castle Army. It was first believed to be "a machine solider with intentions", but is later shown to be piloted by Inside-Devil. Inside-Devil claims to be a descendent of the Thunder Clan, but is actually an operator created by Dark Lord Master. The Death-Superior Three Evils :Assault Knight Neros Gundam Clone *''Design Basis: GF13-055NI Neros Gundam'' A clone of Neros Gundam created by Master Gundam. Because the true one is normally stronger, he believes that he is the real Neros when he beats the original. Upon being released from the Death-Superior Clan's curse, he collapses as he realizes that he is the fake. :Lord of War John Bull Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-003NEL John Bull Gundam'' One of the Death-Superior Three Evils. After being released from the curse, he joins the fight against the Death-Superior Clan to make up for his actions under them. :Quartz Lady Nobel Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam and Sailor Chibi Moon'' One of the Death-Superior Three Evils. Her strength comes from the phantom stone, which caused Master to go after her. She was defeated by Knight Domon, who released her from the Death-Superior Clan's spell and she developed a crush on. Warrior Gerbera Tetra *''Design Basis: AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra'' The warrior of the Death-Superior Clan. Pilots machine soldier Zahike. Knight Zeong *''Design Basis: MSN-02 Zeong'' A knight of the Death-Superior Clan. He respects fair battles, but will go on a rampage when angry. Dark Assassin R-Jarja *''Design Basis: AMX-104 R-Jarja'' An assassin hunting the chosen ones. His skills are infallible. Witch Contio *''Design Basis: ZM-S14S Contio'' A witch who uses magic to manipulate the weather. She triggered a storm in Lacroa to help the Death-Superior Clan advance. Fighter Galguyu *''Design Basis: ZMT-D15M Galguyu'' A fighter who hunts for the chosen ones under the orders of Devil Dragoon. He challenged Max and Rose after discovering them. Soldier Sazabis *''Design Basis: MSN-04 Sazabi'' The soldiers of the Death-Superior Clan. Foreign Warrior Godzorla *''Design Basis: ZMT-S13G Godzorla and Wolverine'' One of the foreign warriors that gain their power from Devil Dragoon. He has sharp claws on both arms. Foreign Warrior Strike Geara Doga *''Design Basis: AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type and The Thing'' One of the foreign warriors. He has a body made of stone and great strength. His personality causes him to not hate good people. Foreign Warrior RF Gouf *''Design Basis: OMS-07RF RF Gouf and Spider Man'' One of the foreign warriors. He can launch a sticky web that can be used for various purpouses. Foreign Warrior Novil Shokew *''Design Basis: ZMT-S12G Shokew and Mister Fantastic'' One of the foreign warriors. He is able to transform his body freely. Foreign Warrior Opt-Zollidia *''Design Basis: ZM-S06G Zollidia and Cyclops'' One of the foreign warriors. Emits a black light form his eyes. Foreign Warrior Ice Boma *''Design Basis: MS-08TX Efreet and Ice Man'' One of the foreign warriors. His body is made of ice and he can control ice as well. Foreign Warrior Wild Gogg *''Design Basis: MSM-03 Gogg and Sabertooth'' One of the foreign warriors. He has the strength and ferocity of a wild beast. His sharp nails can tear through metal easily. Foreign Warrior Hammer Gelgoog *''Design Basis: MS-14A Gelgoog and Thor'' One of the foreign warriors. He has a hammer that can use magic. Axe Fighter Lumber Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-037NCA Lumber Gundam'' A warrior who serves as the core of Zect Castle's machine soldier forces together with Heavy Warrior Bolt. Warrior Refine Gelgoog *''Design Basis: OMS-14RF RF Gelgoog'' Warrior Contio *''Design Basis: ZM-S14S Contio'' Knight Proto Rick Dias *''Design Basis: RX-098 Prototype Rick Dias'' Knight Zeus Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-002NGR Zeus Gundam'' Sorcerer Knight Jester Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-039NP Jester Gundam'' Fighter Cobra Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-030NIN Cobra Gundam'' Warrior Minaret Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-052NT Minaret Gundam'' Knight Mermaid Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-026ND Mermaid Gundam'' Dragon Gundam's former best friend. He became evil upon being implanted into the Death-Superior Clan. Warrior Mandala *''Design Basis: GF13-044NNP Mandala Gundam'' Warrior Arachno *''Design Basis: GF13-083NCB Arachno Gundam'' Warrior Temjin Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-053NMO Temjin Gundam'' Warrior Gundam Magnat *''Design Basis: GF13-073NPO Gundam Magnat'' Fury Knight Ashura Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-041NSI Ashura Gundam'' Skull Knight Skull Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-047NMA Skull Gundam'' Foreign warriors who have joined the Death-Superior Clan after coming into contact with a black light. Soldier Murphy *''Design Basis: 29H-A-MS Murphy'' Death-Superior Soldiers who attacked Militia Castle. Because of their frequent use, they perform outrageous acts on the battlefield as if to clear their depression. Death Army *''Design Basis: JDG-009X Death Army'' A solider who mindlessly obeys orders due to being brainwashed by Master. There are both soldiers and commanders respectively. Monster Deshy-Tarn *''Design Basis: ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn'' The head of the monsters situated in the cave of Quant Mountain, where the people of Lacroa where evacuating to escape the heat of the sun. He has more knowledge compared to both ordinary humans and monsters. Monster Einerad *''Design Basis: Einerad'' A monster living in the cave of Quant Mountain. Monster Zolldi-Goblin *''Design Basis: ZM-S06G Zollidia'' A monster living in the cave of Quant Mountain. Monster Bone Sinope *''Design Basis: Sinope-class'' A monster living in the cave of Quant Mountain. Its bones are suitable for soup dishes. Monster Abigolem *''Design Basis: ZM-D11S Abigor'' A monster living in the cave of Quant Mountain. Monster Pescatore-Duck *''Design Basis: P-143S Pescatore'' A monster living in Zect Castle. It has great curiosity and often uses its beak to poke around. Monster Pescatore-Swan *''Design Basis: P-143S Pescatore'' The grown form of a grey chick mixed into the Pescatore-Ducks. It flew away in search of new friends. Monster Birk-Ray *''Design Basis: ZMT-A30S Birknau'' Monster Tequila Dancer *''Design Basis: GF13-049NM Tequila Gundam'' Monster Thunder Contio *''Design Basis: ZMT-S34S Rig Contio'' Monster Bulldo-eng *''Design Basis: ZM-S21G Bruckeng'' Monster Pharoah Mummy IV *''Design Basis: GF4-001NE Pharaoh Gundam IV'' Monster Sphinx Gundam *''Design Basis: Sphinx Gundam'' Monster Gun-Orchis Inside Devil The pilot of Devil Dragoon. Originally a famous knight, he was fused with a machine soldier upon it being remodeled. Multiple Devil A mass-produced version of the Inside Devil. It is a force created from remodeled knights and warriors, who are integrated into machine soldiers. Adventurer Zolo *''Design Basis: ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai'' An adventurer who used to be part of the Death-Superior Clan, but regained his free will. He works diligently to fulfil his dream of striking it rich. Spy Tomino/'Monster Wolfman' *''Design Basis: Yoshiyuki Tomino'' A spy who gathers information in various countries while being careful about his fashion. When his true identity is found out, he transforms into a wolfman to try to escape. Assault Buster Head, Mabuze Head, Rune Carazzo Head, Giga Saramand Head *''Design Basis: Devil Gundam Head and Illusion Emperor Assault Buster, Sieg Zeon Mabuze, Rune Carazzo, and Giga Saramand'' The manifestation of the memories of strong enemies that remained in Superior Dragon's body via the power of the Dark God. They dominate Guinea Point as minions of the Dark God. Some of the heads also take the form of The O Dante, Beast Knight Berga Dalas, Phantom Sazabi, and the first form of Sieg Zeon. Gods S Superior Dragon/'Dark God Devil Superior'/'Gold God Superior Kaiser' *''Design Basis: MSA-0011 S Gundam and JDG-00X Devil Gundam (As Devil Superior)'' The god of the Saddrac World. He lost his life in order to stop the sun's rampage, but is revived as the Dark God via the power of Master Gundam. However, due to the efforts of the Shuffle Knights and God Gundam, he was released from the curse. He then was able to merge with Kaiser Wyvern to become Superior Kaiser. Force Dragon Kaiser Wyvern The incarnation of Superior Dragon's power. It can merge with Battle Shine to become the mysterious Force Dragon God. When merged with God Gundam, it becomes God Kaiser. When merged with Superior Dragon, it becomes Superior Kaiser. Mecha Shuffle Knights War God Machine King of Heart/'War God Machine King Shuffle' The form taken by Hyper Knight King Shine and Domon's Light Machine Heart Trancer after performing a Unite. Upon performing a True Unite, it become King of Heart Super Mode. In the final battle, it becomes King Shuffle and is controlled by Domon. Dragon God Machine Club on Ace The form taken by Dragon and Sai Saici's Light Dragon Club on Ace after performing a Unite. It is equipped with Schwartz Dealer's Dragonic Fang and Lord Dragoon's Club Halberd. Bird God Machine Jack ins Dia The form taken by Rose and George's Light Bird Jack ins Dia after performing a Unite. It is equipped with Schwartz Dealer's Screamer Guard and Lord Vatras's Dia Sword. Beast God Machine Queen the Spade The form taken by Max and Chibodee's Light Beast Queen the Spade after performing a Unite. It is equipped with Schwartz Dealer's Gigantic Knuckle and Lord Elgaia's Spade Arch. Iron God Machine Black Joker The form taken by Bolt and Argo's Light Cannon Black Joker after performing a Unite. It is equipped with Schwartz Dealer's Volt Crown and Lord Gunrex's Joker Lance. Warrior God Machine Schwartz Dealer A machine soldier controlled by Mage Spiegel. It normally uses firearms stored in its body to attack. After giving the chosen ones their according equipment, it uses its speed to fight. Crown Machine Solider Lord Vatras King Gundam II's machine soldier. True Holy Machine Soldier Lord Gunrex Vassal Knight Zephyranthes's Holy Machine Soldier. Armor God Lord Elgaia Selenis Knight Neo Gundam's Armor God. Holy Dragon Machine Lord Dragoon Holy Dragon Knight Zero Gundam's Dragon Machine. Bud Carrier Called upon by Mage Spiegel, a space used to confine Shine and Domon for training. One day within the space is one hour in the normal world, which makes training more effective. Union Clan Tank Machine Soldier Tankgun *''Design Basis: RX-75-4 Guntank'' A machine soldier of the Kingdom of Lacroa. It is designed to rush into enemy lines. Support Machine Soldier Monel III *''Design Basis: MSA-003 Nemo'' A machine soldier of the Kingdom of Lacroa. It mainly supports the support machine soldiers. Machine Soldier Cold GM *''Design Basis: RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type'' The machine soldiers of the Militia Clan. Death-Superior Clan Dark Machine Soldier Kowloon *''Design Basis: GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam'' Dark Lord Master Gundam's old machine soldier. It was sealed away after losing his battle with Superior Dragon. Devil Dragon Machine Dragoon A copy of the Dragoon created by Master. Assault Lord Gundam Heaven's Sword *''Design Basis: Gundam Heaven's Sword'' An old machine soldier piloted by Neros Clone. Supremacy Lord Grand Gundam *''Design Basis: Grand Gundam'' An old machine soldier piloted by John Bull. Berserk Lord Walter Gundam *''Design Basis: Walter Gundam'' An old machine soldier piloted by Nobel. Mystic Machine Soldier Beld Witch *''Design Basis: AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type'' The machine soldier piloted by Sorceress Contio. In addition to enhancing the user's magic, it can also attack with poison claws. Machine Soldier Zahick *''Design Basis: RMS-106CS Hizack Custom'' Fighter Gerbera Tetra's machine soldier. It attacks with a giant axe. Machine Soldier Shibsshi *''Design Basis: JMA27T Fantoma'' Fighter Galguyu's machine soldier. It has a powerful kick, but there is a lot of space in between them. Machine Soldier Bilgor *''Design Basis: ZM-D11S Abigor'' An amphibious machine soldier that uses the sharp weapons on its head to attack. Machine Soldier Liatmot *''Design Basis: ZM-S09G Tomliat'' Machine soldiers deployed at Zect Castle. They are controlled by Death Armies. Machine Soldier Tank Val Walo Tank *''Design Basis: MA-06 Val Walo'' A machine soldier that carries soldiers to the battlefield while assaulting the enemy. Bomber Machine Soldier Nether Gundam *''Design Basis: GF13-066NO Nether Gundam'' One of the old machine soldiers unearthed in Machine Soldier Valley. They have the ability to fly using a propeller. Beast Machine Soldier Yonjuge *''Design Basis: MW544B Sandhoge'' A Machine Soldier with a will of its own. It uses tactics that include attacking in multiple directions with its legs. Zombie Machine Soldier Pharaoh Gundam 13 *''Design Basis: GF13-051NE Pharaoh Gundam XIII'' A zombie machine soldier that was asleep in the Valley of the Machine Soldiers. It attacks allies and enemies alike in order to obtain magic energy, which it runs on. Gallery Gold Saga.jpg Gold Saga Character 1.jpg Gold Saga Character 2.jpg Gold Saga Character 3.jpg Gold Saga Character 4.jpg Gold Saga Character 5.jpg Gold Saga Character 6.jpg Gold Saga Character 7.jpg Gold Saga Character 8.jpg Gold Saga Character 9.jpg Gold Saga Character 10.jpg Gold Saga Monster 1.jpg Gold Saga Monster 2.jpg Gold Saga Devil Superior.jpg Gold Saga Monster 3.jpg Gold Saga Monster 4.jpg Gold Saga God Kaiser.jpg Category:SD Gundam